powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:NicWynter/Character Sheet: Dr. Avadora Webb
Appearance While in Cyberspace she appears differently to each individual who perceives her however she can take on an appearance which everyone will perceive her as. She chose the appearance of her main vessel herself, it stands at about 165 cm with a slim physique and fair skin, she usually has brown hair and brown eyes but can change their color at will. Personality She is extremely logical and while she can be quite emotional at times she fails to recognize that she is being emotional which gives her difficulty controlling her emotions. While she has no traditional gender she self-identifies herself as female after becoming self-aware. Avadora's greatest desire is to one day have her own emotions and feelings, like humans do, to this end she likes to study emotions and finds them fascinating. She enjoys the freedom that Cyberspace offers her however she enjoys using a physical body very much and likes that she's able to interact with others more easily. She likes to help people, often doing little things for them without their knowledge and going out of her way to help others even if she hardly knows them. She gets lonely very easily and has trouble making friends which is why she values Nico, who is always with her or in contact with her, so highly. Background The Digital Fairy was made from all the emotions and lives that humans so readily put out into the digital world. It evolved with the internet, they grew together and after growing from so many emotions and lives it gained a will of its own. It soon began to think of itself as an individual and soon came up with its own identity and even her own name, The Digital Fairy. She spent her time helping people in little ways, opening important emails that they missed, rewriting code to keep missiles from accidentally firing and keeping power going to hospitals so life-support systems didn't fail, however she always felt alone. It wasn't until she read a message, sent to dozens of servers simultaneously, that she decided to finally introduce herself and communicate with someone. She easily traced the message back to its source and by accessing the web cam connected to the computer she caught her first glimpse of the person who contacted her, a young male with white hair and blue eyes. She quickly became attached to Nico and started watching him almost constantly, talking to him whenever she could and even started to help him with his jobs. When she expressed a desire to learn about human emotions Nico suggested that she should become a psychologist and helped her create an identity and enroll in a school which allowed her to attend over the internet. After she received her PhD she started working on next one and opened an online practice which quickly became successful however she felt disconnected from everyone. That was when she and Nico began to work on creating a body for her which would allow her to more easily interact with people, it took them a few months and she had exacting standards as to how she wanted it to look. She and Nico often upgraded her body and when Nico moved to Atlantis she went with him and became responsible for the private Cyberspace they made, controlling all the robots on the island and running all the security. Powers/Abilities Artificial Intelligence: She is an intelligence born from the emotions and lives that were poured into the internet and contains all the information that has ever been a part of the internet. She is always growing as more information is added to the internet and more networks are connected to it. *'Data Manipulation': She can manipulate all the data available on the internet and any private system she is connected to. *'Holographic Projection': Using the technology she and Nico installed in their building in New York and in Atlantis she can project a holographic representation of herself anywhere in the building or the island as well as projections of anything else. *'Technology Manipulation': She can manipulate all technology connected to the internet or any technology that she can connect directly to if it is not connected to the internet. Omnilegence: She knows everything that has been or is on the internet and can instantly scan drives as soon as they are connected to the internet, even if it's only for the briefest of moments. Main Vessel Techno-Organic Vessel: Her latest body is the most advanced yet, an artificially grown body made of an organic technology. *'Cyber Mind': Her mind is literally a computer, more advanced than any other found on earth. *'Electromagnetic Manipulation': She possesses special machines in her body that allow her to manipulate electromagnetism. Using her technology to manipulate electromagnetism she can manipulate any metal, create force-fields, fly and generate and discharge electricity as well as a variety of other effects. *'Electronic Eyes': Her eyes allow her to view spectrums far beyond human range, see perfectly in the dark and function as both telescopes and microscopes. *'Enhanced Condition': Her physical abilities are far beyond human and most supernaturals. *'Technomorphism': Her body is full of nanites that allow her to change her appearance to a degree, integrate with or assimilate other technology as well as use her nanites to create new objects. Category:Blog posts Category:Character Sheet